bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 12: Go
Shade laughed. "Well, I guess I am leaving town without those two." he said. Gurin and Roze were nowhere to be found, and he was ready to find this "Moria" person. He knew it was going to be a long road, so why not start right now? No journey was every going to be easy, but finding a brawling partner that has the exact same DNA as yourself is a one in a million shot. Odds were looking great. "Shade ... Help me, Shade" said a weak and familiar voice. Shade looked at the town entrance and noticed that the voice was coming from Shiroi. Or was it? Shade was almost positive he accidentally killed Shiori back in the forest, so how could it be him? That was when he noticed it. It was like everything was about to go down. A massive storm cloud appeared on the horizon. It was like fate had finally come to test me and see if I was going to be allowed to live or die. Shiroi was death and life, put into one. I saw it in his eyes. "Shade, I knew you wouldn't be so gullible to question if I am alive or not. Of course I am dead, you killed me. But death gave me life." Shiroi said with a cold tone. "Now, just as you decided if I was to live or die, I will decide if you live or die." I could hear the hate in his voice. He wanted to kill me. He wanted to kill me and watch me suffer. I couldn't let that happen. I grabbed my Tenscythe, and pointed at him. "No matter what it takes, I will kill you again." I said. The storm began to gather faster. I could hear the thunder in the distance, and the wind was blowing my Reaper Cloak onto my body. I jumped down from the top of the protective walls of the town that my siblings had made, leaving all safety of the inside world. Now, I was all alone. It was me and him. Nobody else. "Today you die, Shade." said Shiroi. He then lunged at me, with his fist ready to hit my Demonis Gem and end everything. I grabbed his fist right before he got to me, and threw him to the ground with such force that it made a small crater where he landed. It seemed to have knocked the wind out of him at first, but he jumped up and landed about twenty feet away from me. I saw the hate. I saw the pain. I saw ever ounce of emotion in him. The crater actually sunk into itself, making a huge hole in the middle of the battlefield. That was going to be one of our graves. "Do you know what that is?" I asked Shiroi. He nodded. He knew exactly what I was thinking. He then appeared behind me, and pushed me into the crater. I wasn't going to die, and if I was, it wasn't going to be alone. Just before he became out of reach, I used Tenscythe and dragged him with me, whether he liked it or not. He kicked and screamed. He tried to escape my power, but I wasn't about to let go. I used Tenscythe to fling him right into the ground. "Well now ..." he said with a smug look on his face, "How about I just do this. Mechtogan surge! Fall, Haos Slycerak!" That is when I saw it. The cloud began to spin, but instead of dropping down into a tornado, they opened up with a golden yellow shine. Out of it fell a massive being. It wasn't of anything I had seen before. It was called a Mechtogan, and it was here to deliver my end. That is when I felt all the rage and pain well up inside me. It was time. It was time for me to unleash my power. My own Mechtogan. Category:Blog posts